1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crimping clamp and, more particularly, to a crimping clamp which can be used to crimp bushings and wires of various sizes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A crimping clamp in the prior art provides a crimping opening of a single size and can crimp only bushings of a specific size onto corresponding wires. In order to solve this deficiency, a crimping clamp with movable clamps is developed, with one of the clamps disposed with a disc spring, such that the clamp is fully not fixed and is moveable. Therefore, when it is necessary to crimp bushings and wires of larger sizes, the movable clamp can be pushed by the wire and bushing to move outward, thereby finishing the crimping process.
However, the disc spring is made of special material which is expensive. In consideration of the cost issue, it is necessary to design a new crimping clamp which can crimp bushings and wires of various sizes.